Android 15.2
Android 15.2 is an Android created by Nimbus.69. She is Dr. Gero's 15th android creation, designed for one reason only: to kill his enemy Goku, although she completely ignored, her reason of existence, and befriended Goku in the end. An interesting note on 15 is that she is not required to complete Cell's stages of completion. Due to a glitch in her, absorbing her is impossible without causing serious drawbacks and issues. If she was abosrbed by Cell, he would've have gone up to his Super Perfect form. This same glitch causes her to be cheerful and easygoing despite being an Android. Personality For an android, 15.2's mostly notable personality trait is her cheerfulness. She delights in exploring the world and going on adventures. Like Android 16, 15.2 does not enjoy killing innocent people and would rather sit on 16's shoulder during battles and play with the birds. She appears to care about the fate of her fellow androids, most notably her best friend Android 18. In Future Trunks's timeline, she appears to not enjoy knowing that she was made to destroy the Earth, and usually doesn't like taking part in the destruction. However, like 18, she enjoys shopping for clothes and would let the shop keeper live if he cooperated. Her real name is never revealed, and she is often called just 15. Appearance 15 has very short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She often wears a huge red ribbion in her hair and wears a small blue dress over a long-sleeved white shirt. She wears light brown boats and black leggings with this. She decided to change out of this outfit and wears a turquoise small dress with a hood, a white shirt with sleeves that go to her shoulders, leggings that go to her knees, black and purple stripped socks, and red boots. For the Cell game saga, she wears a light green tanktop shirt, a black skirt ,brown boots, and dark black gloves. In a short cameo in the Sayiaman saga, she wore an over-sized yellow shirt, black pants, and blue shoes with red socks. For the Buu Arc, she wears a black tanktop over a long sleeved shirt with a blue skirt and brown boats. By the end of the series, she wore a red-orage shirt, a yellow skirt, blue sneakers, and a black chocker. For GT, she wears a sleevless blue jacket over a white tanktop, a pink skirt, black leggings, and golden boats. History Originaly a normal girl, 15 was good friends with Android 17 and 18 before being abducted and tested on by Dr.Gero. During this time, 15, 17, and 18 begin growing an extreme hate for Gero and begin planning on killing him. Activation and fighting Cell Dr.Gero escapes to his lab in a desperate attempt to kill the Z Fighters. Upon awakening, 15, 17, and 18 become curious about the existence of the unknown android 16, explaning the reason why number 16 was skipped between 15 and 17. Dr. Gero attempts to stop them, but 15 punches him threw the chest, while 17 kicks his head off and squishes him. 16 is awakened and the four head to Goku's house, but are interrupted by Vegeta, who wishes to fight them. During the fight against the Z-fighters, 15 does not take part in it, due to her believing violence is wrong, and sits on 16's shoulder and plays with the birds with him, developing a close relationship with him. After the defeat of the Z-fighters, the four continue there trip to find and kill Goku. A few days later, they arrive at Master Roshi's place. 17 agrees to fight Piccolo. Unfortunatly for them, a new enemy named Cell appears and absorbs 17. She, 18, and a badly injured 16 manage to escape on a nearby island and watch the fight between Vegeta and Semi Perfect Cell. Unfortunetly, Cell manages to absorb her best friend 18, much to 15's grief and upset. She attacks Cell head on with tears in her eyes, but is kicked by him in the head and is almost killed. Luckily, Krillin gives her a sensu bean and she recovers. 10 days later, she attends the Cell games. She is nearly killed by the Cell juniors, but Gohan saves her just in time. After Cell reguriates 18, she and Krillin immediatly run over to her and take care of her. After Gohan kills Cell, the bomb in her is taken out and she leaves with 18. Seven years later Seven years have past since Cell's death. 15 currently lives on Master Roshi's island with 18 and 18's husband and daughter, Krillin and Marron. 15 appears to have a sister-like relationship with Marron and is good friends with Krillin, although she does tend to tease him every now and then. She attends the World Martial Arts Tournament with her old friends and stuffs herself full while eating with the Sayians. She was suppose to fight the Mighty Mask, but because of the incident with Gohan and Spoopovitch, she enters the Battle Royal. She and 18 make a plan to get not 10,000,000 zeni, but 20,000,000. She falls out of the ring on purpose so that the plan goes on. After the fight, she goes to Kami's Lookout vand watches Goten and Trunks fuse, but along with everyone else, she is turned into chocolate and eatened by Majin Buu. She is wished back to life later on, gives Goku enery for his Spirit Bomb, and attends a party at Bulma's house. The future In Trunk's timeline, she is shown not helping her "friends" 17 and 18 destroy the planet. She is never seen killing innocent people at all and only sits on the side, waiting for them to stop. Eventually, she left them and usually helps Gohan and Trunks try to kill them. Unfortunetly, she was eventually killed by her so-called "best friend" 18, who killed her by punching her through the gut while Trunks was in the past. Category:Character created by Nimbus.69 Category:What If Category:Z Fighters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supportive Category:Good Category:Females Category:Android Category:Page added by Nimbus.69